Eden
Eden is an OC of AgentHoxton. He is the main protagonist of his ongoing short-story series Arlian Angel. You can start reading the first parts of it here. Fanon Wiki Ideas so far * Eden VS Mami Tomoe History Eden is the son of Arlia, the Arlian Goddess of Love and the Main Goddess. He is an angel, made apparent by the wings either side of his head, and lives with his mother in The Valley of the Goddesses, The Valley for short. He was loved and respected by the Arlian Goddesses, but life suddenly took a turn for the worst when news came in that Emperor Harlis - an alien warlord hell-bent on claiming home planets and their energy resources - was on his way to Arlion, the latest of the Goddess' planets of inhabited life. With only a month before his arrival, Eden had to be trained to be able to defend Arlion from Emperor Harlis' wrath. Death Battle Info Background * Birth Name: Eden Arlia * Age: 200 (~10 in human years) * Height: 4'3" / 130 cm * Weight: 82.5 lbs / 42 kg * IQ: 107 * Trained in the art of Djan-Oa Abilities Flight * Can use wings for flight * Duration of flight depends on Eden's energy Goddess Powers * Arlia: Healing factor * Millanie: Prolonged youth * Lazkatan: Increased power * Ponzil: Rapid flight speed ** Top flight speed: Unknown ** Average: 275 mph * Satika: Increased learning capability * Satzu: Increased combat capability * Gaiana: Control over the environment in close vicinity ** Energy pulses through ground to detect peoples' Life Force ** Manipulation of the environment Teleportation to The Valley * Can bring Eden and any object or person in contact with him * Requires a lot of Eden's energy Djan-Oa * Current level: 3 * Maximum level possible: 5 * Focuses on defence and counter-attacking moves * Hand-to-hand combat, fighting w/ poles and swordplay (up to Lvl. 3) Blade of Solaria * Forged by Satzu, Goddess of Combat * Holds Eden's Crystal Shadow * Indestructible * Attacks ** Angel Bullets ** Electric Pulse ** Gaia Cannon Setzer Staff * Length: 4' / 121.9 cm * Forged by Satzu, Goddess of Combat * Infused with Eden's own energy * Pop-up spearhead Goddess Gauntlets * Forged by Gaiana, Goddess of Nature * Reinforced steel laced with diamond * Mainly used in hand-to-hand combat * Can be summoned by Eden with his own energy Life Band * Forged by Satika and Millanie, Goddesses of Knowledge and Beauty respectively * Red gem (Gaia Crystal) holds Eden's Life Force * Worn at all times in order to survive, even while in The Valley * Life Force can be recharged while in The Valley Life Force * Contained by all living things and Arlian Angels * Duration varies depending on damage taken * For Arlian Angels, prevents the cutting off of all body parts with the exception of the head * Draining 1% manually from standard damage = 9 minutes Warbreaker Suit * Height: 9 ft / 2.7 meters * Weight: 4.3 tons / 3,900 kg * Technical name: Mark 19 Tactical Assault Unit * Stolen technology from Emperor Harlis * Made to suit Eden * Arsenal ** Shield ** Pulse sword ** Shoulder-mounted energy cannon Feats * So far has kept Arlion safe from Emperor Harlis * Reached Level 3 Djan-Oa in the space of a month * Beat Ponzil, Goddess of Speed in a 1,500 mile flight race * Was impaled by Lazkatan's fist and survived * Held his own against Emperor Harlis, Conquest and Black Baron, among other villains * Punched through a stone brick without the Goddess Gauntlets Faults * Usually pacifist * Body parts on the head (eg eyes) not protected by Life Force * Healing factor has been known to fail after taking too much damage * Young, so not too good at strategy * The majority of Arlion's populace either don't like him or don't see him as the needed hero * Bested by Emperor Harlis in first encounter * Will instantly die if the red gem on the Life Band is destroyed (or, alternatively, if he is decapitated) * Most major attacks require a lot of Eden's energy * Warbreaker Suit is weak to strong electrical discharges * Not exactly the best pilot of the Warbreaker Suit... * Has yet to tap into the Ascension Form Gallery Mary-Sue Litmus Test Results Score: 26 points Status: 22-29 Points - MMO/RPG/Original Fiction: Low-to-moderate chance your character is a Mary Sue.Category:CombatantsCategory:What-If? CombatantsCategory:MaleCategory:Original CharactersCategory:Heroes/Heroines Category:AgentHoxton